The 5 Saints
The 5 Saints is a group of individuals that rose to battle the forces of Rot, and worked to unite the continent under the leadership of Saint Sauté. Saint Sauté She was the first Archbishop of the Culinary Church, and since her passing the title has been passed down through generations by merit rather than bloodline or succession. Her Rising marks the beginning of the Rise of the Saints. Stories are often told of her mission to gather allies and convince the three nations of Cuisine to stop warring and join her in the fight against the Rot. She is also the founder of the Culinary Institute. Those who follow the Triple Fudge Goddess in its entirety regard her as the paragon of the Church's teachings. Saint Nero From the United Kingdom of Cordon Bleu, Saint Nero was said could move as smoothly and gracefully as wine being poured out of a cask. He was once a simple tavern owner in the city of Portwine, before Saint Sauté recruited him for his vast knowledge of nutritional recipes and deep connection to nature. Saint Nero's writings are the least complete of all the Saints, as it is said he spent most of his time in nature, and spread the word of the Harvestmother through stories rather than write things down. His teachings are followed by the Western Church, and any individual who values nature and the passage of time above all else. Saint Patisse The Works of Saint Patisse may be the most comprehensive and robust writings in all of Cuisine. Her works fill volume after volume containing detailed recipes, culinary experiments, and their results. Originally from the ruling family of the Softserve Expanse, Saint Patisse was known to spend most of her time inside her library. Her intellect unmatched by any of the other Saints, she is often referred to as cold and calculating. Those who value recipes and the exactitude necessary in baking follow her teachings. Her teachings serve as the standard of experimentation in the Northern church and focus on worshiping the Fermenter in the pursuit of knowledge. Saint Coriander Hailing from the Wholegrain Alliance, it is said that the spice running through Saint Coriander's blood was so hot it could burn away the darkest of shadows. Those who witnessed her in battle often wrote about how she fought with so much ferocity that she could decimate entire hordes alone. Her teachings exalt the Allspice, and are followed mainly by the Eastern Church, which values fire, light, and healing the most. Saint Dente The youngest of the Saints, Saint Dente was among the refugees who fled south from the Rotlands during the Age of Rot. It was his inner power that allowed Saint Dente to survive the harsh upbringing that came with being part of the malnourished generation, and develop any survival skill necessary. This unparalleled finesse and his untamed potential are what is said to have led Saint Sauté to recruit the young man, and even though his teachings are not followed by any official branches of the Church, he serves as a beacon to all those who live in constant struggle for survival. He founded orphanages all across Cuisine after the Great Food Fight as well, teaching children about growing their own potential regardless of bloodline.